Finding That Special Day, College Life
by Strikingzebra
Summary: It has been a year since that faithful day where you and Monika confessed your feelings to each other. Now the two of you are in college, and Monika has decided to take you around campus, to celebrate your anniversary together. (A sequel to Finding That Special Day. This story contains material unsuitable for younger readers. Lemon)


You slowly opened your eyes, yawning softly and mumbling to yourself. You smile happily as you feel a hand gently stroke the top of your head. "Good morning honey bunches of oats, did you sleep well?" You looked up to the source of the voice and saw your girlfriend smiling softly down at you.

You smiled and responded, "I did, but whenever I'm with you, I can sleep happily forever."

She giggles at your comment, saying "That sounds like something a person would say in those cheesy romance fanfics that Natsuki reads!"

You roll your eyes and laugh softly with her before a thought entered your head. Today is yours and Monika's one-year anniversary! To think that it has been a year since the two of you started dating. You lean up and kiss her on her soft, warm lips. She hums happily while you kiss her. You break the kiss and smile softly at her. "Happy Anniversary Monika."

She smiles back and rubs your head again. "Happy Anniversary (Y/N)." She tells you and kisses the top of your head.

The two of you continue to lay in the bed of your college dorm, happy to be in each other's presence. Monika then gets out of bed, causing you to let out a sad little moan as your hug pillow leaves you. She giggles at you before saying. "I'm sorry my dear, but I have to get out of bed, I have so much planned for today, we're going to have so much fun!" She goes to her closet and takes out a change of clothes before going into the bathroom to change. You get out of bed too and went to your drawer to change as well. You changed into a t-shirt of your favorite game, and some jeans, turning on your phone as you wait for Monika to finish getting changed.

Monika so walks out of the bathroom, wearing a green hoodie and some torn jeans. Her hair was in a pony tail, with her signature white ribbon holding it together. You smile at her and say, "You look cute!"

"Thank you honey, you look quite charming yourself! But just so you know, if it gets cold, you're not allowed to steal this hoodie, you little hoodie thief!" She smiles, hugging her hoodie protectively.

"Oh we'll see about that, I'm gonna get that hoodie one way or the other!" You smirk, determined to take that hoodie and wear it as your own. The both of you share a moment to laugh before heading out of your dorm, making sure the door closes all the way. The two of you walk through the halls together, holding hands, and being at peace with each other's presence. "So what's first on the agenda?" You asked Monika.

"First, we're going to get a special breakfast at the nearby restaurant, then the rest of the day will be a surprise!" She smiled as she led you to the restaurant that's on campus, giggling happily while doing so.

After several minutes, the two of you arrived at the restaurant. The waiter guided you to your seats and the two of you sat down, browsing through the menu. "Can I start you two off with any drinks?" The waiter asked.

"A cup of coffee, two creams and sugars please." Monika smiled at the waiter.

"I'll take some orange juice if you don't mind." You told the waiter, who smiled and went off to get your drinks. The two of you looked through the menu, gently pushing against each other with your feet.

"Monika! (Y/N)! Hi!" A voice shouted as the two of you looked up to find the source of the sound and saw Sayori running up to the table and sitting down next to you.

"Oh, hi Sayori! What brings you here?" Monika asks, though she probably already knows the answer to the question.

"For breakfast, duh. They have the best pancakes here! I highly recommend you guys get the ones that have Nutella inside of them! Those are the best!" Sayori drooled as she started to think about the fluffy pancakes.

"Oh, those sound good! I think I'll get that!" You commented as you closed your menu and put it down. "What about you dear? What are you getting?"

"Hmm I think I'll get the strawberry waffles, they sound very good!" She smiled as she closed her menu and setting it down on the table.

"So I heard it's your anniversary today! So, happy anniversary!" Sayori smiled as she dug into her purse and took out a gift card to a local book store. "There's fifty bucks on this guy, so use it to buy as many books you two can get!" She smiled and handed Monika the card.

"Aww Sayori, you didn't have to get us anything, really. Just saying Happy Anniversary was enough for me!" Monika smiled at her.

"No no no, it's my pleasure. The two of you deserve to have a little gift! After all the two of you have done for me." Sayori smiled softly, remembering back to that day one year ago. You gave Sayori a small hug while Monika reached across the table to pat her shoulder.

"It was no problem Sayori, you're our friend and we wanted to see you be the best person you can be. We love you." You told Sayori, rubbing her shoulder. Monika nodded in agreement.

Sayori wiped a small tear from her eye. "Thank you, both of you, it means a lot to hear you guys say that." She then got up from the table and started to leave. "I should probably go study for my Psychology test. So, I'll talk to you two later! I hope the two of you have a fantastic day!" She smiled.

"Good luck on your test!" Monika waved as Sayori left the restaurant.

The waiter soon returned with your drinks and set them down in front of you. The two of you ordered your breakfast and the waiter went to the kitchen to get the food ready, leaving just you and Monika. The two of you smiled gently at each other before you gently tapped her nose with your finger. "Boop!"

Monika let out a small giggle and returned the boop. "Boop! Ahaha!"

The two of you continued to boop each other's noses for a few more minutes before you decided to ask her a question. "So what's next after breakfast?" You asked as you booped her nose.

"Well I was thinking of going to the bookstore that's on campus and buying a book with the gift card that Sayori gave us, then find a nice place outside and read together!" She smiled, booping your nose softly.

"That sounds wonderful! I can't wait!" You smiled. The waiter soon returned with your food, setting the plates of delicious breakfast foods in front of you. The two of you thanked the waiter and dug in. You poured some maple syrup on your pancakes before taking your fork and pulling off a nice bite sized piece of the pancake, strings of Nutella connecting the two pieces together breaking as you bring your fork closer to your mouth. You closed your mouth on your fork as your eyes widen in surprise for a moment before closing in bliss as you let out a soft hum in delight.

Monika, watching your expression, giggled. "I'm guessing that's good then, huh?" She asked before taking a bite of her waffles and letting out a hum in delight as well.

You nodded your head and took another forkful of the pancakes and put it up against her mouth. "Try some! You'll love it!"

Monika opened her mouth and you guided the fork inside. She closed and took the bite of the fork, humming in delight. "Mmm this really is good! You have to try the waffles too! They're almost as sweet as you!" She smiled, guiding her forkful of strawberry waffles inside your mouth.

You ate the forkful of waffles and hummed in delight, enjoying the sweetness of the strawberries. "Mmm I don't know dear; these waffles may be sweeter than me!" You giggled as the two of you continued to eat your breakfast.

Once the two of you finished your breakfast, the two of you split the bill, with Monika paying for the tip. Once that was done, you two left the restaurant and stepped outside, holding hands. "It's so lovely outside, though not as lovely as you!" Monika commented, smiling softly at you before leaning down slightly to kiss you on the cheek, causing you to blush heavily.

"Mon-mon… n-not in public, it's embarrassing…" You trailed off, hiding your face in her shoulders.

"There's nothing embarrassing about me showing my love for you!" She giggled, kissing the top of your head. The two of you continued the peaceful stroll through campus until you finally reached the bookstore. Monika opened the door for you, motioning for you to go in first.

"Thanks Mon-mon!" You smiled as you entered the bookstore, Monika following close behind. The two of you scattered through out the bookstore, looking for the perfect book to read together. You found a good sci-fi book and texted Monika the cover.

"Oh that looks good! I found this book as well!" She texted, with a picture of the cover of a thriller book.

"Oh that looks good too! Let's get both, and we can read one of them!" You responded, going up to the front of the store to meet with Monika. Once the two of you met up, you went to a register and bought the books with the gift card that Sayori gave you two.

The clerk bagged your books and told you two that there's still $34.50 left on the card. Monika took out her phone and wrote it down in her notes to remember for later. The two of you left the store, books in tow and headed towards the park, holding hands along the way.

Once the two of you arrived at the park, Monika looked around for a perfect spot to read before spotting a sturdy oak tree and dragging you to the tree. The two of you sat down at the base of the tree, with your back up against her chest as you leaned back on her while she rested her head on top of yours. She sighed happily and took out the sci-fi book and placed it on your lap. "Tell me when you're done with the page, so I can flip it!" Monika told you. Soon after the two of you started reading.

What felt like only a few minutes, was in reality, a couple of hours as the two of you got lost in the creative and action-packed world the book created. "Hey (Y/N)…" Monika said, getting your attention. You put a small bookmarker in the book and closed it, looking up to Monika, telling her that you have her attention. "Don't you wish that we could just be like this forever? Just you and me, enjoying our time together, not having to care about the outside world and the problems that plague it. I'd think it would be a perfect world… there would only be us, no need to worry about anything at all… but then again, were it just us, we wouldn't have Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri and all our other friends anymore, we probably wouldn't be able to get sushi either, since all the people that know how to make sushi would be gone as well! I suppose this, like everything, has it's upsides and downsides." Monika rambled, before hugging you softly, bringing you closer to her.

"Hehe that is true, though I think you need to take a break from the Philosophy classes." You laughed as Monika giggled a bit too, kissing the top of your head once more.

Monika took out her phone and checked the time. "Oh shoot! I didn't realize we were reading for that long! We're a bit behind schedule so come on! Let's go get some lunch!" She told you, pushing you up to your feet before getting up herself and dragging you to the cafeteria.

After the two of you ate lunch, you two went back to your dorm room, and put away your new books. "So, what are we going to do now?" You asked.

"Well, we have some time before I take us to the next place I had planned to go to, so do you want to play some Super Smash Bros?" She asked curiously.

You responded by turning on the tv and plugging the Switch into it and handed Monika her favorite Gamecube controller. "You're on!" You smiled as you picked up your own controller and booted up the game.

Once the game was loaded, the two of you picked a random stage and were now on the fighter select screen. "How about we make this interesting? Best two out of three has to do whatever the winner says after dinner!"

You blushed slightly, but not wanting to refuse a challenge, you accepted. "Sounds good to me!" You responded as you selected random.

Monika noticed this and smiled. "Oh? Going random huh? Let's hope the RNG gods don't screw you over!" She giggled as she selected Bayonetta. You gulped, knowing how good Monika's Bayonetta was, considering that it was good enough to allow her to win a tournament that was held on campus.

The match soon started on Spear Pillar. You spawned in as Inkling, smiling as she was one of your mains. The match soon started as you rushed straight for Bayonetta. You were able to take one stock away from Monika, however, she returned and was able to get a lethal combo on you, making you lose a stock in return. The fight continued, and you were just able to knock Bayonetta out before falling off the stage, causing you to win the match. "Yay! I won!" You cheered.

Monika rolled her eyes and said. "Please, I was just going easy on you! Now this is serious." She smirked as she selected a random stage. She then changed from Bayonetta to Mario as you selected random once more.

The second match soon started on Castle Siege. You gulped as you saw that you spawned in as Falco, one of your worst characters to play as. Monika noticed this and smirked. The match soon started and quickly ended, Monika easily being able to KO you without losing a stock. "I blame the RNG gods!" You declared, trying to ignore the fact that you lost.

"Oh really? Or are you just saying that because you need to git gud." She grinned deviously, knowing that would make you upset.

"Oh, it is ON!" You declared, determined to win. You selected a random stage and instead of choosing random, you chose Cloud while Monika chose Lucina. Monika's pick had you worried a bit for you knew how good her Lucina is. The game soon started on Final Destination and the two of you spawned in. The match was very close, the two of you were neck and neck constantly. However, the game ended as you tried to use your limit break cross slash on Monika, who was able to counter at the right time, launching you far off screen, causing Monika to win.

"Oh, will you look at that, I won, looks like you'll have to do everything I say after dinner!" She smiled, her inner devil coming out to shine. You gulped loudly before Monika laughed and said. "Don't worry dear, it won't be anything bad! I just want you to give me a massage after dinner, that's all!" She smiled.

You breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew that I can handle! So, what now?" You asked as you turned off the Switch and the tv.

"Now, we're going to the plaza, there are some fun activities I want to do before we get ready for dinner!" She smiled as she stepped out of the dorm, with you in tow. The two of you went to the plaza and saw that there were a lot of carnival style stalls, with games, food, and even some small rides.

You saw a strongman game and told Monika. "See that elephant? I'm gonna win you that elephant!" You told her and went up to the game. You paid the attendant $2 to play the game. You grabbed the giant hammer, lifted it up over your head and brought it down on to the small platform. The meter however only went up halfway as you looked at it in shocked. You put the hammer down and went back to Monika, who was giggling softly at you. "The thing's rigged!"

"Hehe don't be mad that you're not strong enough. Now let me show you how it's done, "Mr. Strong"!" She teased as she went up to play the game. She grabbed the hammer and brought it down on the platform, causing the bell to ring as she grabbed a stuffed snake for a prize. She walked back and gave you the stuffed snake, wrapping it around your neck. "You still owe me a prize though." She giggled as she had the stuffed snake give you a kiss on the cheek before gently patting your back.

The two of you continued to walk through the plaza, playing a variety of games and going on some rides. You were able to win Monika a stuffed elephant from a fool the guesser game. For once, looking young helped you out. You gave Monika the elephant, who hugged it tightly and gave you a small kiss on the lips. "I told you I would win you an elephant!"

"And you did! I love my little baby!" Monika smiled as she hugged you tightly. She pulled out her phone and checked the time. "Oh shoot! We gotta get going if we want to have time to get ready for dinner!" She said as she started to head back to the dorm.

"Speaking of dinner, where are we going for dinner?" You asked, giving the stuffed snake a little hug.

"We're going to this Bistro that's a bit off campus, so we're going have to dress nicely!" She smiled. The two of you soon arrived back at your dorm. Monika immediately went to the bathroom, to go get changed. You started to change as well, putting on a striped polo shirt and some khakis. You waited for Monika to get done so you can brush your teeth and do your hair.

After a few minutes, Monika steps out of the bathroom, wearing the same white dress she wore on your Valentine's day date, as well as a bit of makeup. She truly looked stunning as you get lost in her eyes. She giggles softly at you getting lost in her beauty. "Earth to (Y/N), come in!" She teased as she gently poked your forehead causing you to snap out of your dazed state.

"S-sorry, I was just caught up in your beauty again." You apologized, a faint blush appearing on your face.

"Well, perhaps I should try to stop looking pretty all the time? Perhaps that will help?" She teased, before gently patting your back and laughing.

You laugh with her as you enter the bathroom to brush your teeth and comb your hair. Once you were done, you exited the bathroom and went back into your dorm to where Monika was waiting. "You ready Mon-Mon?" You asked.

Monika grabbed her purse and took out her car keys in response. "You bet I am! Let's have the best date ever!" She smiled softly.

"Whenever I'm with you, every date is the best date ever!" You flirted, causing Monika to blush slightly.

"Hehe, you're being a little flirt today huh?" She teased as the two of you left your apartment and headed to Monika's car.

"Well I can't help it, it's our anniversary!" You smiled back.

"I'm glad, you know how romantic I can get when the mood is right~" She smiled softly at you, before giving you a quick peck on the lips before entering her car and buckling up. You buckle up as well and soon the two of you left the campus. Monika turned on the radio and music started to play. "Oh! It's our favorite song!" Soon, both you and Monika started to sing to the song together. As soon as the song ended, the two of you arrived at your destination. The both of you got out of the car and entered inside the restaurant.

Upon entering inside, you were greeted by a waiter, who took the two of you to your seats. "Geez Monika, did you make reservations for us?" You asked as you sat down.

"Yup! I wanted this to be the best day ever, so I wanted to make sure we got the best seats in the best restaurant near campus!" She smiled as the both of you ordered some water to drink.

Once the waiter left to go get the glasses of water, you and Monika smiled softly at each other and stared into each other's eyes, with you getting lost in her gorgeous emerald eyes. The waiter soon returned, causing the both of you to snap back to reality. Monika ordered the Shrimp Scampi while you ordered a medium rare ribeye steak. The waiter dotted down your orders and went to the kitchen, so they can start preparing your food. "I'm so excited! I can't wait to see how good this food is!" You smiled, mouth watering at the steak you're soon about to eat.

"Hehe me too! Though do you want a napkin? You're drooling a bit." She giggled, taking her napkin and wiping the drool off the corner of your mouth, causing you to blush a bit.

"I-I can clean my own messes, you're not my mom…" You pouted, crossing your arms.

"Oh really? If I remember correctly, you called me Momika when we were preparing for the festival, and let's not forget you saying, "I love you mommy" in your sleep last night." She smirked deviously, knowing that she made up that last part.

Your face turns into a tomato as you try to find a counter argument. "W-well, umm, I k-know I called you Momika, but I never said that last part!" You stammered, clearly embarrassed.

Monika, meanwhile, was laughing her head off at how embarrassed you are, she wipes a tear from her eye before saying "I'm just teasing with you (Y/N), you didn't say that last night! Though, I wouldn't mind if you did~" She trailed off, looking at you seductively causing you to blush an even deeper shade of red. Monika soon laughs it off saying "Well not yet at least, we're not that far into our relationship yet!" She smiled and gently patted your head. "God, you're so cute when you blush…" She told you.

"Y-you're cute too when you're laughing…" You flirted, leaning your face closer to hers as she did the same. She gently kissed you on the lips before leaning back into her seat as the waiter returned with your food. The two of you thanked him and started eating your food, the both of you letting out happy moans as the food tickled your taste buds.

"Mmm this is so good! I'm so glad I allowed myself to eat seafood! I would be missing out on a whole bunch of tasty food!" Monika smiled, taking another bite of the Shrimp Scampi.

"This steak is so good! It's tender and very juicy!" You smiled, cutting off another piece of the steak. You cut off a little piece and put it in front of Monika's face. "One bite won't hurt right?"

"Well, one bite won't hurt." Monika replied, opening her mouth and chewing on the piece of steak. "Mmmm this makes me want to go back to being an Omnivore." She smiled before taking a bit of the shrimp scampi and feeding it to you.

You take the bite off the fork and chewed on it slowly, savoring the flavor. You let out a hum of pleasure as your eyes rolled back a bit before swallowing the bite. "That was so good! If we're to ever go here again, I know what I'm getting!" You exclaimed.

"Well as long as we both don't order the same thing, we're good!" Monika teased, laughing softly before going back to her food.

Once the two of you were done with dinner, the waiter returned, picking up the dirty dishes and giving you the check. You reached for your wallet before Monika stopped you, saying "Don't worry, I got this!" She then placed her debit card on the check.

"Well at least let me get the tip then" You said as you took out some cash.

Once again, Monika stopped you. "I got the tip honey, I have everything handled. So don't worry about paying for dinner okay? Just sit back and relax."

"Well… ok, but I feel kinda bad about having you pay for our date…" You admitted, leaning back in the seat.

"Honey, please don't worry about it! I knew that I was going to pay for our date since I made the reservations, I've been saving up money for it. I wanted to treat you to a special dinner, not just because it's our anniversary, but also for everything you've done for me in the past year. Never before have I felt more, how do I say it… alive I suppose. I love you so much, and I want to prove it to you." Monika confessed, taking your hand and holding it softly, rubbing the back of you hand with her thumb.

You gently squeezed her hand and looked her softly in the eyes. "I love you too Monika, more than words can ever describe, and you don't have to do anything to prove to me that you love me. Though if I'm being honest… I'm surprised we made it to one year. I thought you would have found someone better than me during college and ditched me." You confessed.

"(Y/N), I would never ditch you! You're the best person in the entire world and the only person for me, there's no one out there in the world that I would prefer to be with than you. You're kind, caring, gentle, funny and so creative. You're the perfect person for me. I love you so much, and you deserve to be spoiled, after everything you've done for not only me, but for Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri as well!" Monika preached, her voice filled with determination and love.

Her words resonated inside of you as you looked into her eyes. You leaned over the table and gave Monika a soft, but passionate kiss. "I love you too Monika. I don't understand how I deserve to be spoiled after helping you girls. I was just doing the right thing that everyone should do." You admitted, holding her hand softly.

"Oh if only people could follow your philosophy… then perhaps the world would be a better place." Monika pondered aloud, before the waiter returned and took the bill with Monika's debit card inside to go pay for the meal. The waiter soon returned giving Monika her card back and leaving a receipt. Monika gave the waiter a $10 tip for his service. "Well are you ready dear?" She asked getting out of her seat.

"Yep!" You responded, getting out as well and giving Monika a quick hug before walking out with her to her car. The both of you got inside and started the short drive back to your shared dorm. Once the two of you entered your dorm you took off your shoes. "Ah feels good to be back!" You sighed in relief and sat on the bed, leaning back and relaxing.

"Yep! It does, though do you remember our little "deal" earlier today? ~" Monika smirked, causing you to blush slightly, remembering the deal. She took that as a sign that you remember and commanded "First, give me a back massage!" She sat down in front of you, wiggling her shoulders, telling you to massage them first.

You place a hand on each shoulder and start to gently massage them, going nice and slow, making sure not to press to hard into her shoulders yet. Monika let's out a small sigh of happiness as you continue to give her a massage. You trail your hands to the center of her back, pressing firmly into her spine. She lets out a small moan, causing you to blush heavily. "F-feels good?" You asked.

"Oh it feels heavenly! I had no idea you were so good at massages!" She smiled, pushing her back further into your chest, smirking at your expression.

You blushed harder, as her ponytail was now in your face. You moved your head besides her so that you can breathe a bit and responded. "W-well, it's something I've always been good at I guess… Sayori used to ask for massages all the time." You smiled softly, remembering the fond memories of you and your friend. You lowered your hands down her back, pressing firmly into her back and rubbing softly. Monika continued to sigh happily, enjoying your massage.

"Ahaha I can see why Sayori would ask for massages all the time~" She smiled, slipping one of her dress and bra straps off of her shoulders, causing you to mumble incoherently, blushing as red as a strawberry. "Aww what's wrong? Can't stand the scandalous sight of my bare shoulder?" She teased, rocking her shoulders a bit, asking to be massaged there.

You silently obliged, failing to come up with a remark against her teasing, massaging her shoulders firmly, making sure to get all the knots out. After several minutes, you release your hands from Monika's shoulders, done with the massage. "There you go! All done!"

Monika stretched her back out, letting out a small grunt. "Ah that felt divine, thank you so much! Now for my next command, I want you to follow my lead~" She smirked, blushing softly as she turned around, sitting on her knees. You looked up into her glowing emerald eyes as they stared down at you. Monika took her hand and gently cupped your cheek, slowly lifting your head up and kissing you passionately on the lips. You let out a small mph in surprise, as Monika only deepens the kiss. You started to kiss her back, only for Monika to start over powering you easily as she threw herself and you on the bed, her hands pinning your arms, continuing to kiss you with passion.

The two of you continued to kiss for a moment before Monika broke the kiss, a thin string of saliva connecting your lips together, before breaking and falling on top of your shirt. "M-monika…" You uttered, breathless.

However, Monika gently, yet firmly placed her finger on your lips, preventing you from talking. "Shhh~ The only sounds I want to hear is you screaming my name~" Monika whispered seductively into your ear. You looked up at her and took a big gulp, scared for what's about to happen. Monika's seductive smile soon broke as she started laughing. "Oh my gosh! You should have seen the look on your face! Ahaha, don't worry dearie, we won't be doing "that" kind of fun till we're much further in our relationship! ~" You rolled your eyes as you saw Monika getting off the bed and heading towards her purse, taking off her dress along the way. You stare at her body, admiring her smooth skin and cute green undergarments. Monika soon returned to the bed, a small square package in her hand. "Now honey, my next command is to strip down completely~ I shall do the same~" Monika flirted as she reached for the back of her bra to unhook it.

You took off your shirt effortlessly and tossed it on the ground. Soon your pants followed as you unbuttoned them, throwing them on top of your shirt. Finally, was your underwear, you hesitated for a moment, worried about what Monika may say when she sees "it". You look up at Monika and see her taking off her panties, and small triangular patch of Burnette hair on top of her vagina, almost as if it's pointing to where to enter. Monika saw you staring at her, and she reaches up for her breasts, lifting them up slowly, giving them both a small squeeze, followed by a wink.

You blush heavily as you finally took off your underwear, your member finally free from its containment, only partially erect. You try to look away from Monika, embarrassed at being completely nude in front of her. "D-don't look for too long… I know "it's" not that big, I just hope you don't mind…"

"Oh (Y/N), I could care less about your size, all that matters is that I'm with you, and that we can share this intimate moment together~ But if you don't want to do it, we don't have to. Your comfort comes first." Monika told you softly, running her hand through your hair, smiling down at you gently all the while.

"N-no, I want to do this… it's just, it's my first time so I don't want to disappoint you." You smiled back, a feeling of relief coursing through your body as Monika comforted you.

"Can I tell you a secret? It's my first time too." Monika blushed softly, before going back to petting your head. "So I promise to take it as gentle as you want, and if at anytime you want to stop, tell me. I love you and your comfort is more important than my pleasure"

You smiled softly at Monika's reassurance, knowing that she loved you so much that she's willing to put you first. "Monika, you're so sweet. Thank you for being concerned, but I want you to know that if you ever want to stop, you're free to do so." You softly told her, playing with her hair.

Monika planted a small kiss on your cheek. "Thank you darling, I love you so much and I want to show it to you~" Monika took one of your hands and gently lifted it to her chest, placing it on top of her right breast. She gave your hand a small squeeze. "Go on, it's ok, give them a little squeeze. ~"

You gently squeezed her breast, your fingers sinking slightly into her soft flesh. Monika let out a small sigh, feeling a bit of pleasure as you gently squeezed the breast. "T-they're so soft…" You mumbled to yourself, continuing to gently knead her breast like it's a ball of dough.

"I'm glad you like them~" Monika whispered to you, her other hand reaching down below your waist. She gently wraps her fingers around your part, causing it to harden completely. "I don't know what you're saying, this is a decent sized one." She giggled, stroking your part softly, causing you to gasp at her movements. "Does that feel good? ~" She whispered into your ear, stroking your member a bit faster, your gasps starting to turn into soft and low moans. "I'll take that as a yes~"

You massaged her breast a bit rougher, causing her to giggle softly. "M-Monika… I think I'm… ready…" You gasped in between moans.

"Perfect~" She breathed, taking the condom package and ripping it open, pulling out a small rubber ring. She hovered it over your shaft and gently unrolled it onto your part. The condom felt nice and snug, almost like a sock. "Like a glove~" She giggled, before positioning her entrance right above your shaft, one hand on it to help guide it in, while the other is on your shoulder for support. She took a deep breath and slowly lowered herself, her folds gently spreading open, engulfing the tip of your member. You and Monika both let out a soft moan, as she continued to lower herself.

However, she stopped for a moment and you realized why. You felt your tip touching a fleshy barrier, her hymen. You looked up to Monika softly. "You can still back out Monika, it's not to late."

"No (Y/N), it's fine… I know this will hurt, but I want to do this. Besides, it'll only hurt for a little bit." She winked, before taking a deep breath and lowering herself further down. You felt your tip pierce her hymen as Monika let out a hiss in pain, a small trail of blood leaving from her entrance and on to the condom.

"Are you okay Monika?!" You asked, a look of worry plastered on to your face as you reached up and gently grabbed her shoulder.

Monika rubbed your cheek softly and smiled through the pain. "I'm okay dear, this is normal, so no need to be concerned! Just, let me get used to this for a bit before I start moving again." She kissed your forehead and moved her hips softly from side to side, trying to get used to the sensation of her insides being expanded. She let out a few soft groans of pain, before slowly lifting her hips up, moaning quietly, the pain starting to disappear.

You, on the other hand, let out a moan, the movement of Monika's hips sending pleasure throughout your body. "Ah… Monika… it feels so good~" You moaned.

Monika giggled softly, bringing her hips back down slowly, pleasure replacing the pain. "Hehe, I'm glad. It feels good too…" She panted, reaching the base of your shaft before rising back up, and then going back down, letting out a quiet moan. "Ha… I love you (Y/N)." Monika panted, leaning downwards to plant a kiss on your forehead.

"I-I love you too Monika." You moaned, thrusting your hips softly, meeting her hips in a steady rhythm.

Monika moves her hands from your chest and pins your arms to the bed, her fingers interlocking with yours, thrusting her hips softly into yours. The soft sounds of flesh meeting flesh reverberating through the musky room. "Ahhh… I'm… so glad to share my first time with you~" She panted, letting out a small moan, picking up the speed softly.

You thrusted your hips faster to meet the change in speed. "Me… too…" you moaned, your mind starting to go blank from all the pleasure you're feeling. Monika leaned down and kissed you firmly on the lips. She licked the outside of your lips with her tongue, asking for entrance before forcing them open with her tongue as she started to explore the inside of your mouth with her tongue. She picked up the speed even faster, wanting to feel more pleasure. You moan softly into her mouth as your tongue dances with hers.

Monika picks up the speed even more, as you feel her insides start to tighten around your part. You felt your member twitching inside the warm and moist insides of Monika's chambers, your orgasm soon approaching. You thrust your hips faster, moaning loudly into the sloppy kiss. Monika's grip on your hands tighten intensely as she let out a moan into the kiss, and with one last thrust, she reaches orgasm. Her insides tightening around your member, causing you to release your sperm into the condom as you feel Monika's juices squirt onto your hips, the two of you moaning loudly into the kiss. The two of you continued to release your juices for a few moments longer, before finally stopping. Monika breaks the kiss, a long trail of saliva connecting your mouths together. Monika wipes her mouth and looks down at you, smiling softly. "That felt divine! I'm so glad I was able to share this moment with you (Y/N)~" She muttered softly, kissing your cheek, her hand running up and down your chest.

It took you a while to process what she said to you, but you looked up at her softly. "I love you Monika… I'm glad I was able to share this moment with you as well."

Monika giggled softly, kissing you softly on the lips before removing herself from your member with a soft pop and gasp. She removed the condom from your member, tied it up and threw it into the trash can before making her way back to the bed and getting underneath the covers with you. "Happy anniversary dearie, may we have many more." She told you, love in her eyes as she kisses you once more.

You kiss her back, breaking the kiss softly and wrapping your arms around her back, as your face rested in her chest. "Happy anniversary Mon-Mon. I'll love you till the end of the world." You yawned, getting comfortable and soon falling asleep as Monika ran her hands through your hair.

She giggled softly, and kissed the top of your head. "I would be the happiest girl in the universe just to be able to be with you for that long. I love you, with all my heart." Soon she too fell asleep, hugging you close and sighing happily.


End file.
